


Pink Smoke

by maycore



Series: Dead-Standing [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Character Study, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drunk Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Abuse, Somnophilia, Underage Prostitution, a lot of non consensual shit, kind of, not beta read im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maycore/pseuds/maycore
Summary: Shido lends Akechi to one of his colleagues
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Dead-Standing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030578
Kudos: 16





	Pink Smoke

Masayoshi Shido was far from a good man, the furthest someone could be without being completely deranged, even with his head completely bolted in, that didn’t make his actions any softer, kinder and it didn’t stop him from hurting people. Goro Akechi was a favourite of his to crush under his heel, stamping him into the dirt and treading on him.

Akechi’s days were numbered in his eyes, which created for an interesting resolution. Shido was going to have as much fun as possible with Akechi until his time ran out.

Akechi lay on the cold hard ground, little sense of where he was and what had just happened, he was on the verge on unconsciousness and barely able to keep his eyes open. Grunting he tried to stretch his limbs, finding himself bound with rope, it clenches, strains against his bare naked body.

He was numb, guessing he was on the ground for at least a while, he could barely even guess the texture below him, nor open his eyes to see. He felt almost reborn, like a newborn baby was the closest he could’ve described it.

The taste and smell of the air was faintly smokey, it filled his lungs, straining his breath. The sounds around him weren’t as faint however, he heard the voice of his father, hushed, inaudible, but undoubtedly Shido’s. He was speaking with some other man, his voice unrecognisable, they weren’t too far off, most likely in the same room. From what Akechi could make out, it was some kind of monetary agreement, discussing pricing per hour. His chest sank.

Other words could be briefly hurt, words of praise, interest, Akechi’s beauty? He grit his teeth.

He’d known of Shido’s sexual perversions since day one, the man was a sucker for it, women came in and out of his life at the drop of a hat, but this was unexpected for sure. “Oh I’ve tried him out,” his father said, “He’s a great cocksleeve for sure”. _Don’t fucking call me that_ , Akechi thought.

He was walking a tightrope with Shido, it’d be best if he lay low, pretended to be unconscious if he ever came out about something like this it’d be the end of the line for him, and part of him doesn’t want to get rid of Shido, a tiny thread of him wanted his vague praise, his small affections often withdrawn.

He remembered learning a phenomenon common to estranged family members where they become quickly attached and even sexually dependent on each other, he often wondered if that would fit his and Shido’s relationship, of course, he couldn’t admit to it, his pride and reputation were at the mercy of the public and the man he loathed yet lusted for.

_I’m going to fucking kill you someday_ , he thought.

The man he’d been talking with hopped atop him, groping his thighs pulling him into a sloppy, faux-kiss, even if Akechi’s mouth wasn’t moving back. The mans mouth and breath were laces with booze, it made Akechi’s head feel dizzy, like he was spinning in place.

He mans dripping, hard cock strained against akechi, the man was very well intoxicated, having trouble finding a hole to sink himself into. He still couldn’t completely figure out what kind of room he was in, but the mans assault did cause him to bump into a piece of furniture behind him.

“Careful” he heard his fathers voice from that same angle, he appeared to be watched, something in his voice seemed off, like he was losing Akechi, as if he was saying goodbye for the very last time, like his prised possession was being soiled, and, in all honestly, that was most likely was was going on in his head.

* * *

Shido felt tight, sweaty in his suit. His cheeks were flushing red, vision blurred through his orange tinted glasses. He hated seeing Akechi, **his** Akechi being touched by this man, this creature which stood beneath him. He wasn’t the voyouristic type, at that point he wanted to swoop him and take Akechi for himself. He gulped, “Sorry, I need to leave for a bit” and excused himself to the restroom. He wasn’t much of the claustrophilic type either it seemed, the hotels bathroom was lack luster to say the least, the mirror faced himself too, leaving a somewhat uncomfortable experience.

Shido frantically unbuckled his pants, “S-shit” he hastely muttered under his breath, pulling his cock out from his pants. He wasn’t completely hard, wishing he could at the very least hear Akechi call out, a whimper at the very least, moan, scream even? Shido sighed, his thoughts alone have always been enough. He shifted in his seat, bucking his hips into his hands, feeling himself get harder by the second.

He imagined Akechi for his own, as he said, a good cocksleeve, one he’s loaned out to other men in the past, but never used for himself, for his own reputation, but he’d already gone down a path of perversion and lust, this wasn’t far off his current self.

Akechi was always a good boy for him, all those murders just for his gain, a good, good boy. He was a doormat metaphorically, but if Shido got the chance to literally walk all over Akechi he’d take it. “Thank you master!” he’d call out with each step, or maybe even captain? That wasn’t important. All of his boot marks trailed across his pail torso. Maybe even getting him to hurl, cough up his lunch and then some. The idea was just too much. Shido had such a well trained dog at his finger tips.

He thought of taking his brunette locks and tugging at them until he sobbed, watching him squirm all the while. He was almost like a doll though, no matter how many times Shido played, toyed with him, broke or hurt him, he always kept that cold empty likeness, scary.

He came into his hand, it wasn’t his proudest moment, jacking off in a cramped hotel bathroom, but he could get worse. He supposed the man was almost done, and when coming out of the bathroom his suspicions were confirmed. The mans cum laced Akechi’s thighs like stockings. Shido choked back his lust as the man sat beside the boy, tired out and limp.

“Did you have fun?” Shido asked.

He nodded.

“That’s lovely”

Shido gathered tissues at the bedside table, cleaning up the mess he’d made on Akechi’s thighs. _He didn’t do much, luckily._

He’d somehow, successfully, unbound Akechi, the rope marks were light and would fade by the end of the night.

He dumped him in the room, leaving him to sober. Grabbing and loosely dressing Akechi, _he’d understand_. Akechi still lay frozen, his half held shut by some miracle. He felt Shido pick him up and take him into the car, a little later is when Shido would’ve expected him to wake up.

He was on the route home, the drive was bumpy yet enjoyable, even then Akechi wasn’t sure how he was to actually feel about this. Disgust? Shame? At himself? Or his father?

“Huh” his eyes fluttered open. Shido gulped in anticipation. “What happened?” Akechi asked.

“You passed out at a business meeting, rather shameful but I see why. You should take better care of your health”

“Oh” Akechi kept his mouth in an O shape long after the sound escaped his mouth, a long pause followed this “I’m sorry”.

Shido sighed, “It’s alright” his facial expression was to the contrary, but he kept it to himself.

Something was planted in Akechi that day, he wasn't sure what at the time, but in retrospect it would've been obvious. The foreboding yet sensual nature hit him in the car, especially with Shido's _interesting_ smell, smoke? Cigarette ash was his best guess, quite potent throughout his childhood, although he'd grown a strange appreciation for it. He wanted to cling onto the man, even if he barely, ever so barely, caring for Akechi (giving him a house and feeding him, below the bare minimum)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so thanks for reading, I'm finally somewhat active which is lovely !


End file.
